Anakin and Ahsoka In Love II
by Anisoka66
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin have left the Jedi Order to be with each other. Ahsoka is pregnant and everything is perfect. Will they continue their happy life or will some try to interfere.
1. Chapter 1

**I tried getting the story out as fast as possible. Enjoy the first chapter to the sequel!**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

 _Two months later..._

It's been two months since Ahsoka and I left the Jedi Order. We laid in bed in our new house that me and Ahsoka had. Ahsoka was still asleep as I recalled the past two months.

We had spent 5 weeks with Ahsoka's parents while I tried to find a place to settle down. I finally found the right place, it was on Alderaan.

 _Flashback_

 _I was visiting Alderaan looking for a home when Senator Organa offered Ahsoka and me a place to stay. Since he was one of the higher-ups on Alderaan, I decided to take a look at his place. I visited the place with him one day and he showed me around the house._

 _It had 4 bedrooms, 1 big kitchen and living room, 2 bathrooms, a pool in the back, and a small garden in front. It also wasn't too far or too near from the capital._

 _"Wow Senator Organa, this is the most amazing house I've seen in my life." I said as I we stood outside the home._

 _"Thank you Master Jedi. You and your Padawan are welcome to move in if you want." He replied._

 _"We can't ask that of you. Don't get me wrong, the house is amazing, but it wouldn't feel right if we just moved in."_

 _"Don't worry about that. This house has not had any people living on it in a long time. Everyone either lives close to the palace or all over Alderaan." I kept looking back at the house because it was just perfect._

 _"Are you sure we can move in?" I asked to make sure it was okay again. He said yes and gave me the keys to the house._

 _Flashback end..._

I still laid in bed with Ahsoka, watching her as she slept. I grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead and she moaned.

"Ani?" Ahsoka said. ''What's going on."

"Nothing. Go back to sleep Ahsoka. I'll be back later. I need to check something at the shop." The truth was I was actually going to go pick up a wedding ring I ordered for her.

Over the past weeks, Ahsoka and I managed to open a repair shop. People would come from all over Alderaan to us because we were the best at fixing anything. It wasn't too expensive either. Ahsoka and I ran the shop together.

"I thought we had today for ourselves. You're not even open on weekends. (Today was Saturday)"

"I just need to check on something quick, I'll be back before you know it. I'll have R2 keep you company." She sat up from the bed and kept looking at me. She didn't say anything for a while and I was afraid I made her sad.

"Fine, just hurry. It won't be the same without you here with me." She laid back down on the bed and I tucked her in.

"I'll be back as fast as I can. Just com me if you need anything." I kissed her lips and stomach before I left. I told R2 to stay with Ahsoka while I was gone.

I then fired up the _Twilight_ and flew to the the capital. She is going to love what I have planned.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As much as I wanted him not to go, he looked like whatever he was going to do was important. Once I saw the _Twilight_ fly away, I got out of bed and went to the living room.

I started cleaning the small mess we had until I got tired really fast. I knew it was because of the baby. I asked R2 if he could finish the rest and he beeped ok.

I laid down on the couch and watched the T.V. for an hour. I eventually got bored and my stomach growled. I comed Anakin to see if he would be back soon. I grabbed my communicator and punched in his frequency.

"Anakin, are you done yet?" I asked.

"Yes Ahsoka. I'm on my way back to the house."

"Finally. What took you so long. I thought you were going to check on something in the shop."

"Yeah...Um...It was..a false alarm. I was just making sure everything was alright. I'll see you soon love."

"Hurry back." And with that I ended the transmission. My stomach began to growl afterwards.

"You'll eat soon baby. We just have to wait for daddy to get back." I placed my hand on my stomach and expected the baby to kick, but it didn't.

I was sad and a little worried that the baby hadn't kicked yet. In the past two months it never kick me. Anakin and I tried talking to it, rub my stomach, and a bunch of other stuff, but it never kicked. We both knew it was alive because we could feel its Force Signature and my stomach grew a little.

After that, I went to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. I made some eggs and scooped them into two plates before going back to the couch. I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest and stared out the living room window until I saw the _Twilight_ land outside the house.

 **Hope you like the story so far. It may not be exactly as you hoped, but I got new ideas coming. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you are are liking the sequel so far. Enjoy the next chapter.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I walked into the house to have Ahsoka run to me. She crashed against me and her hands went around my waist. I could feel her stomach touch mine and I chuckled.

"Hey Soka. How are you feeling today." I asked her. Over the past month, she has been going through a few mood swings. I'll never forget her first mood swing.

 _Memory..._

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie when I looked at her stomach . I made a silly joke about her being fat and she got angry fast.

She kept arguing with me after I tried to explain how it was a joke and that I didn't mean it. She flipped out and locked herself in the bedroom. I tried to apologize to her, but...let's just say that she forced me to sleep on the couch that night.

 _Present..._

"Ani? Are you alright?" She was waving her hand in front of me. I immediately put all my attention on her.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was asking you something and you weren't responding. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Ahsoka. I was lost in thought I guess. What were you saying."

"I asked you if you were hungry. The baby is starving and I made breakfast for all of us. I thought we..." Her stomach growled before she had a chance to finish.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen where she had made eggs. We sat side by side as we ate and talked more about her and the baby.

"Hey Love." I asked. "You're going to need some maternity clothes soon. The baby is getting bigger."

"I still have some that fit me Ani, so let's just wait a few more weeks." She responded.

"What about the baby's nursery? You know we'll need that."

"I'm only two months pregnant. We still have months before it's here."

"I guess you're right. I just want to get head start. I can't wait for it to be here."

"I know how you feel, but we'll just have to wait. Once it's here, we'll be a family." She said. After talking for a while about the baby, I decided it was time.

"Ahsoka, can I ask you something.?" We locked eyes and stopped eating.

"What's on your mind Ani?" She reached for my hand that was now shaking slightly.

"I was wondering...if you would...come with me...to someplace special...once we're done." I felt extremely nervous right now. I wasn't sure what she would say.

"Ani...why are you so nervous. You do know you're shaking right now. You don't have to be nervous around me."

She then leaned over to be and gave me a kiss on the lips. Once she sensed I was calmed, she sat back on her seat.

"Okay Ani, let's finish eating then we'll go wherever you want." I now felt a burst of happiness inside me. This was going to be the best day of _our_ lives.

 **You may know what is about to happen, but let's wait and see. Also, I've read all your reviews and I'm trying to include them in the story. Thanks. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's find out what Anakin is going to do. Enjoy!**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

 _Later that day..._

Anakin and I were onboard the _Twilight_ heading to his so called _special place_. He made me wear a blindfold so that I didn't see where we were headed. I tried taking the blindfold off, but he told R2 to warn him if I tried to take it off. After 20 minutes, I was getting tired.

"Are we there yet Anakin? I'm tired of having this blindfold on."

"We're almost there Love. Just hang on a few more minutes. Trust me." I sat in the chair for another 10 minutes before I felt the _Twilight_ land.

"Finally. Now can I take the blindfold off Ani?"

"Not yet. Let me take you outside then you can take if off." I groaned in frustration and he carried me outside. He apologized through our bond and I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't. I loved him too much to do that.

Once we were down on the ramp, he continued walking forward until I felt him stop. He put me on the ground and I could feel the grass.

"Okay Ahsoka, you can take the blindfold off." I took it off quickly and was amazed once I did.

I looked around and saw a huge flower field surround us. There was also a lake and a waterfall near and the sky looked clear. I could hear the sound of birds above us as they flew by.

"Wow! This is beautiful Skyguy." I said as I took in my surroundings. At this moment, I was very happy. I looked back at him and he stood there watching me with a smirk on his face. "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean? I just love seeing you happy. Is there something wrong with that."

"Of course not." I said as I apologized. "It's just that I can tell that you have something planned."

"Well...I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day here and relax. We both need some time for ourselves and this looks like a good place."

For some reason, I had a feeling he wasn't telling me something, but I didn't question him. I trusted him and he trusted me.

We spent the rest of the day there. We went for a swim and we chased each other around. Once it was night, I laid my head on his lap and we watched the sky. I closed my eyes and I felt like the luckiest girl alive. I couldn't see how this could get any better.

"Sweetheart, are you awake?" Anakin asked me as he shook me carefully. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired. The baby is taking some of my energy."

"Do you want to go back home Soka? It's pretty late and you need more rest." He said as he stood up. I pulled my hands towards him and he laughed.

"Carry me." He did as I asked and we walked back to the _Twilight._ I rested my head on his shoulders until he stopped outside the _Twilight._ He put me down and I looked at him.

"What's wrong Ani?"

"Ahsoka, you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Ani, I love you too."

"Well, I want you to know that I need you in my life forever. I want us to be closer than what we already are."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, we've been through a lot the past few months and I can't imagine how lucky I must be to have you in my life. You make me smile when I'm feeling down and you know me better than anyone else. Which is why I was wondering..." He got on one knee and pulled out a tiny box from his back.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?" He asked me as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, shiny, ring. The ring looked like the ones made on Shili except he had added the words _I love you._

I was so happy and shocked that I couldn't say or do anything. The only thing I could do was cry tears of joy. He stood up in concern and I threw myself around him.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! A million times yes!" He spun me around as I kissed his lips. But then, I gasped as I felt something kick my stomach. Anakin must have felt it too because he put me down and gasped too.

"Ahsoka, did...did the baby...kick you?" I nodded as he put his hand on my stomach. I did the same and we waited for the baby to kick again. After a few seconds, the baby kicked both of our hands.

"Oh my Force Ani." I began to cry silently as Anakin carried me inside the _Twilight_ and back home.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter because there a many more to come. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been reading the reviews and practicing my writing. I appreciated the feedback and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Last night was simply amazing. I was however nervous about asking Ahsoka to marry me. Once she said yes, I felt like the happiest man in the galaxy. We flew back home on the _Twilight_ and once we got home, she kept telling me how much she loved me and how happy she was until we both fell asleep.

 _Present..._

I looked to the right of me to find Ahsoka holding onto me just like last night. I laid there for an hour listening to her purring and sensing the baby inside her until she started waking up.

"Good morning Ani." She said as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Good morning my fiancee." I said. She smiled and that made my heart beat faster.

"Any plans today my future husband?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could go into town to start buying some stuff for our wedding. I also need to pick out a suit and you need a dress."

"Okay darling." She said.

We got off the bed and picked out some clothes to wear. We then walked into the refresher, turned on the shower, and showered together.

POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi

I was in my seat on the Council waiting for every Jedi Master to arrive. The Council was now called to met again for the 6th time this week. Ever since Anakin and Ahsoka were expelled, the Republic and Jedi Order has had trouble dealing with the Separatist. Many more clones and Jedi were dying in battles.

We've tried helping other systems in trouble, but the Separatist kept making it hard for us. The Republic even started running out of credits for the Clone Army. I've also heard rumors that some Republic systems were considering joining the Separatist.

A few moments later, the Council was now in session to discuss Master Plo's attack on the blockade over Christophsis.

"Master Plo," Master Windu began as Master Plo's hologram appeared in front of us. "What is the status of the enemy blockade?"

"Not good Masters, we can't seem to get through. They've destroyed one of our cruisers and 3 squadron of fighters. We were forced to flee the system." Every Council member sighed at the news. This was not going well. After minutes of listening to the report of the battle, I finally decided to speak.

"Master Yoda, we have to do something to stop the Separatist. We can't afford to lose any our key systems."

"Agree with you, we do Master Kenobi. A solution, do you have?" Master Yoda said.

Truthfully, I had the perfect solution, but I knew the Council wouldn't agree. Every time I tried to convince them before, they turned it down.

"With all due respect Master, I think we should allow Anakin and Ahsoka back into the Order." I said in hopes that the Council would agree with me this time. However, Master Windu was the first to speak afterwards.

"Master Kenobi, we've already discussed this. They've broken the Jedi Code and must pay their consequences."

I finally had enough of this. Anakin and Ahsoka didn't deserve what happened to them. Over time, they had become like a part of my family and I was now going to help them.

"But at what cost!" I shouted. "When they were still part of the Order, they would serve the Republic well. They never once showed any signs of turning to the Dark Side. If anything, their love has made them stronger."

"That may be true" Master Windu continued. "But what about the many other times love has caused Jedi to turn to the Dark Side."

By now, the rest of the Council finally joined in the argument. Some sided with me, while others sides against.

"Enough." Master Yoda said. "Vote on this matter, later we will." After listening to the rest of Master Plo's report, the Council was dismissed.

Everyone rose from their seats and exited the Council Chambers. I was on my way to my dorm when I saw Barriss and Rex approach me.

"Master Kenobi!" Barriss said excitedly. "Have you heard the news." I shook my head side to side and she looked surprised.

"Master, Anakin proposed to Ahsoka last night. They want me, Rex, you, and Master Plo to be there later today. Me and Rex are about to leave. What about you?"

"I...I don't know. The Council is planning to vote on something important later and every Master is suppose to show up. It's really..."

"MASTER KENOBI!" She shouted at me. "I can't believe you. You won't go because of some stupid vote. I thought you cared about them. Don't you care about their happiness. Or maybe you don't care about them!"

I stood there silent as Barriss yelled at me. I thought about everything she was saying. What hurt the most was she telling me I didn't care about Anakin or Ahsoka. Those two have become like my brother and sister. Barriss and Rex were about to leave, but I spoke immediately.

"I'll go. I care more about them than the Council's orders." Barriss looked at me and I knew she sensed I was telling the truth.

"Master Kenobi, I'm sorry for saying those things. I just lost it for a second. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to be sorry young one. It's my fault, I wasn't thinking right. Let's just go to Alderaan and forget all about this."

She agreed with me and we all walked to the hangar bay. We took a ship from there and flew off Coruscant. Once we had a clear opening. I made the jump to hyperspace.

While we were in hyperspace, I contacted Master Plo and told him the big news. He was shocked at first, but was happy for his Ahsoka. We gave him the direction to their house and he said he would be there later.

I ended the transmission afterwards and put the ship on autopilot. I saw Barriss and Rex exit the cockpit and towards a room the ship had. _That's one room I'm not going in._

I decided to spend the rest of the trip meditating. I closed my eyes, cleared my mind, and opened myself to the Force.

 **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. There are still plenty more things to come. Once again, sorry about the wait. Review!**

 **F.Y.I: I'm NOT abandoning the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Later that day..._

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I were back in our home from all the shopping we did. We contacted Barriss earlier today and told her about us getting married. She was so happy for us that I could sense it. We told her to bring Rex, Obi-Wan, and Master Plo to our home later today to discuss the wedding details. She agreed and ended the transmission. Anakin and I then went back to our bedroom.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said when we laid on the bed.

"Yes Ani." I replied.

"Do you...umm...mis..." He looked upset and I took his hands in mine. I looked at his ring and he looked at mine. (Anakin put the ring on when Ahsoka said yes) "Never mind Soka."

"Don't be like that Anakin. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." I then stood up, moved over to his side of the bed, and crossed my legs on his sides.

"Do you miss the Jedi Order?" He said. "And tell me the truth Sweetheart." We were now face to face and I didn't know why he wanted to know.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure of something. Now, do you or not."

"To be honest, just a little. You see, I've lived there ever since I was a little girl Anakin. I rarely got to leave the temple before I became your Padawan, so I don't know what life is about outside the Order. I know it'll be a long time before I forget that place, but that's why I have you. I love you."

He sat there listening to what I had to say. Once I was done, he took a few minutes of thinking to himself. I didn't interrupt him because I knew he would tell me soon. After a while, he began talking.

"Snips, I think it would be better for you if you returned to the Jedi Order." That shocked me. I didn't expect him to say that.

"You know we can't do that Ani. If we return, the Council wouldn't even let us back in."

"No Sweetie. I meant just you going back once the baby is born. I'll stay here and take care of the baby if you want to leave us.

"WHAT?" I almost yelled at him. "Why would you say that! I'll never abandon you or OUR baby."

"Ahsoka, you have potential of becoming a great Jedi Knight in the future. I don't want to take that away from you because I can't control my feelings for you. Just go and leave me." He said almost in tears. I fought my tears that wanted to fall.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. If he thinks I care more about being a Jedi than being with him, he's wrong. I would NEVER leave him. I would rather die than to live without him. I need him.

I looked back at him to see tears falling down his face. Mine followed as I continued to hold him, tighter and stronger than before.

"I won't leave you Anakin." I whispered into his ear. "I don't care what you say or do, I will always love you AND our baby. Don't you ever think I love being a Jedi more than you." I kissed his hair and he tried calming himself.

"Promise me one thing Ahsoka."

"What?"

"Promise me your love. That you'll stay with me no matter what happens. That you love me with all your heart. Promise me this because I can't live without you anymore."

"I already have Anakin. You gave me this ring to bind us together my love. I only love you and I don't care what others say. You will always be my husband and hero."

We spent the next few hours holding on to each other. I sang him and our baby a song and he would hold us like a man protecting his family. I loved this side of him. He never showed this side of him to anyone except to me, which always made me feel special do him.

 **If you liked this chapter, leave a review. I'm trying to see if people are enjoying the story so far. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka and I continued laying on the bed in the same position as before. I had my arms wrapped around her and reach around to her stomach. Her beautiful singing voice helped me relax until eventually, I fell asleep.

As I slept, I shifted around as I felt the Force trying to tell me something. I opened myself to the Force and I was soon engulfed in a white light.

 _I saw myself and Ahsoka in what looked like a hospital room. Ahsoka laid on the bed as I hovered over her right shoulder. There was also someone else with us, Ahsoka was holding a baby girl in her hands._

 _The baby was a Togruta with a lighter orange skin color than Ahsoka. She had similar facial markings to Ahsoka on her face. She had blue eyes and was looking at her parents. She was perfect in every day._

 _Out of nowhere, I saw a small bright light shine beside me and my real Ahsoka appeared._

 _"Ahsoka? How are you here?" I was confused as how she was able to get into my head._

 _"I...I heard you mumbling something as you slept, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I probed your mind and the next thing I know, I'm here."_

 _She looked around until she spotted our future selves and our baby daughter. I stood beside her as she observed the baby._

 _"She's...She's very beautiful Ani." She said with tears in her eyes. "Just look at her. She has your eyes and my facial markings."_

 _Suddenly, the place disappeared and we were stuck in a dark space. Out of nowhere, a cloaked person showed up. I walked towards the figure and stopped when it ignited a red lightsaber._

 _I ignited my lightsaber and got in front of Ahsoka. The figure laughed at me as I stood there waiting for him to do something._

 _"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want with us."_

 _"I am known as the one your precious Jedi Order call, Darth Sidious..." Without hesitation, I flung myself forward only to be stopped by his Force Lightning. Ahsoka came running over to me as she helped me up._

 _"I have come to offer you a choice. If you accept, I'll teach you the ways of the Dark Side. Refuse, and your precious wife and unborn child will die."_

 _"Leave them out of this. They have done nothing to you. You want to kill someone, try killing me." Ahsoka held my arm tightly._

 _"Ankin don't." She sounded afraid. "I want to go home. Let's leave this place." I wanted to stay and kill Sidious, but I couldn't risk Ahsoka's life._

 _I grabbed her arm and ran in the opposite direction. I heard Sidious say one last thing..."You can run all you want, but I'll always have an eye on you."_

As soon as Sidious finished, Ahsoka and I awoke. We were back in our bed facing each other.

"Anakin, what are we going to do now?" She asked as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry my love. I promise I protect you both. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or her." I said as I placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her face.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips. She moaned as we kissed, whichever caused an erection on my lower half.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I continued kissing until I felt him reach under my shirt and play with my bra. I pulled back and stared at him with a smile.

"No sex Ani. Not until we are OFFICIALLY married." He pulled his hand away from my bra and out of my shirt. He rolled his eyes and pulled me against him.

"I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you my Ani."

We spent the rest of the evening talking about our wedding plans. We decided to get married as soon as possible. We agreed one week was plenty of time to get everything we needed. At last, we heard two ships land outside our home and we both got dressed before going outside.

 **As always, leave a review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the next chapter and sorry about the wait.**

 _The next day..._

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I woke up the next day to find Ahsoka out of bed. I smelled food coming from the kitchen and my guess was that she woke up early to make everyone breakfast. I sort of wish she would take it easy, especially now that she had a baby growing inside her.

Last night, everyone was pretty much too tired to do anything else so they went to sleep. Barriss and Rex slept in one room, Obi-Wan in another, and Master Plo in another bedroom.

I got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I found Ahsoka finishing breakfast and getting ready to clean. I walked behind her and grabbed her hands.

"I got this love, go back to sleep." I insisted.

"But I'm not tired. I'm fine Ani." I knew she was trying to act fine, but I could feel her exhaustion.

"Please Ahsoka. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. You told me yourself that pregnancy takes your energy." She stood silent for a few seconds. I was waiting for her to respond.

"Okay, but wake me up as soon as everyone wakes up. We still have to discuss our wedding."

"Alright my love." I gave her a huge kiss on her lips before she returned to the bedroom.

I finished cleaning the kitchen about half an hour later. I went to check on Ahsoka and she was already asleep. I closed the door slowly so I wouldn't wake her. I walked back to the living room to find Master Plo sitting on the couch.

"So now you're marrying Ahsoka?" Master Plo said. He had his lightsaber on the table and I was afraid of sitting down. Eventually, I sat across from him.

"Yes, I asked her and she said yes. She was bursting with happiness." There was a few second of silence between us.

"Skywalker, why do you love Ahsoka? Is it the way she looks or something else."

"I love her because she brings out the best in me. She sees through me and tries to help me. Before I met her, I didn't like who I was. Once she came into my life, I felt like a new person. I trust her with my life and she does too. I love her so much I would do anything she wants, I would die for her if I needed to."

Master Plo looked at me and listened, I didn't care whoever heard me. My feelings for Ahsoka are stronger than anything else. She deserves to be happy and I plan on keeping her happy forever.

"It's clear to me your feelings are true." Master Plo began. "My little Soka has finally grown up. She is like a daughter to me, but I can't protect her all the time. I am trusting you to do that. You have earned my blessing."

"Thank you Master. I promise no harm will come to her as long as I'm here."

An hour later, everyone else was beginning to wake up. They saw the food on the table and quickly got the rest ready. While they did that, I walked back to the bedroom to wake Ahsoka. I saw her hands searching for me beside her.

"Ahsoka, sweetie wake up." I said as I grabbed her hands. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Is is time? Is everyone awake?"

"Yes, they're in the kitchen getting ready to eat."

"Yes! Now we can finally discuss our wedding day."

I helped her off the bed then walked back to the kitchen. Everyone greeted her and we all sat down for breakfast.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Once breakfast was over, we all began discussing the wedding. We discussed everything we would need, the only things we were missing were the place, the time, and someone to marry Anakin and me.

Master Kenobi suggested the wedding be in 3 months, but I didn't want to wait that long. We eventually settled on a month. I know it wasn't a long time, but I wanted to be married as soon as possible. The place we settled in was the flower field where Anakin proposed to me.

The only thing left now was someone to marry us. Anakin and I wanted someone we felt comfortable with.

"Why not Master Plo, Ahsoka?" Anakin whispered into my monstral. I felt his hot breath and I had to use all my strength to calm myself.

"Are you sure Ani?" I said through our bond. "You know he's very protective over me. I don't want him to do anything to you."

"Don't worry about that. Master Plo and I already discussed that. He gave me his blessing earlier to marry you."

"Okay." We looked back at everyone to find them looking at us.

"Master Plo," I said. "Will you do us the honor of marrying Anakin and me." His expression immediately changed. He was shocked for asking him this, but was also happy.

"It would be my honor Ahsoka. Anything for you." With that, we had the major things planned.

The only thing left was my dress, Anakin's suit, and a month of preparation.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the wedding. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter. Before I begin, I would like to remind you that Brandon66 will be co-authoring stories with me from now on. The stories from now on will be a combination of our ideas. Please give us your support. Enjoy**

 _2 days before the wedding..._

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I sat down on the couch with Anakin holding on to me. His arms were around my back as my legs were wrapped around his waist. Our faces touched and we kissed each other once in awhile.

All my dreams were coming true, in only two more days I'll be a married woman to Anakin Skywalker. I've been so anxious to begin, everything almost seemed ready.

"Ahsoka, do you know why your parents are coming today?" Anakin asked me.

"Not really, my mom just said she had something to give me before the wedding."

Apparently, my mom had called me a few days and said she had something to give me. She said she would be coming over today, so we were waiting for my parents.

"Ahsoka? Can I see your lightsaber crystal?" He asked me. I looked at his beautiful eyes and saw a spark in them.

"Sure Anakin, just give me a second to get my lightsaber." I got off of him and walked to the bedroom.

I walked to the stand next to the bed and grabbed my lightsaber. I used the Force to levitate it and remove the crystal. Once I had it, I reattached my lightsaber and placed it back in the stand, next to Anakin's. I walked back to Anakin, who was waiting for me on the couch.

"Here you Ani, just for you." I placed the crystal in his hand and sat on him again like before. He rubbed my back with one hand while he put the crystal in his pocket with the other.

I loved the feeling and I did the same thing to him. I felt him getting turned on by the bulge in his pants. We kissed passionately for a few more minutes until we heard a knock on the door.

"For Force sakes." He whispered. "Can't I just have you two to myself today." I giggled and kissed him one more time.

"Later Ani." I said as I got off him and walked towards the door. I opened it and saw my mom and dad with a box.

"Oh my little girl is growing up." My mom said.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me again. I'm going to be married in a few days."

"That may be Ahsoka," My dad said. "But you'll always be our little girl." I let them in and they sat across from me and Anakin.

"So what's in the box mom?" I asked her.

"It's a wedding dress. It's Togruta Tradition to pass down our wedding dress. This dress was my mother's and her mother's before that. It was also mine on my wedding day and now, I want you to have it."

"Th...Thank you mother." I took the box from her and set it on my lap.

"Well Ahsoka..." My mother said as she looked at me. "Open it!"

I was about to open it when I saw Anakin get up from the couch. I put the box next to me and grabbed his hand. My parents also looked at him.

"Don't go Ani. You haven't even seen it yet."

"Oh sorry Ahsoka, I forgot to tell you, it's human tradition for the groom not to see his bride in the dress until the wedding ceremony. If I see it now, it'll bring bad luck to us and I don't want our wedding to be ruined."

"Oh alright, but where will you go while I try it on."

"I'll be in the bedroom, I got some stuff to do in there. Just let me know once your done." He began walking towards the bedroom until I stopped him.

"Wait!" I yelled. He turned back to me and waited for me to speak. "I love you."

He walked back towards me and gave me a kiss. "I love you too Ahsoka." He then walked back towards the bedroom.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

While Ahsoka was trying on her dress, I began working on our wedding rings. I pulled Ahsoka's crystal out of my pocket and placed it on the stand by the bed. I opened the stand and grabbed my own lightsaber.

I levitate it and dismantled it. I grabbed my crystal and placed it by Ahsoka's on top of the stand. I then put my lightsaber together and put it back in the stand, next to Ahsoka's.

I pulled out two gold rings from my belt compartment. I grabbed Ahsoka's ring and placed part of my crystal on it. I turned on R2 (Who was charging at the corner of the room) and he helped me stick the crystal to the ring.

Once Ahsoka's was done, I did the same thing with mine. When I finally finished, I clean them and put them back in my belt compartment. _She is going to love what I did for her._

 _2 days later...The wedding day_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

"Oh my Force, I can't believe this is really happening." I said to Barriss and my mom, who were with me helping me get ready for my big day. We were the only ones in the house because Anakin and the guys already left.

"Calm down Ahsoka," Barriss told me. "Take a few deep breaths and relax."

"Right, just relax. Everything is going to be fine." I told myself.

"Umm Ahsoka sweetie," My mother said. "I don't mean to pressure you but you need to change into your wedding dress now. Anakin and the others are on their way to the wedding place."

"Oh no, my wedding dress. I forgot to change into it. Give me five minutes." I grabbed the box containing the wedding dress and walked into the bathroom. I opened the box and saw my beautiful dress. (It looks like Ahsoka's slave outfit from the episode, Slaves of the Republic but looked completely different.)

First of all, the entire dress was white with a red sash down the middle, running from the waist down. It also had some gold jewelry on the parts that covered my Lekku and monstrals.

I quickly grabbed it and removed my clothing. Once that was done, I got the dress and changed into it. I looked at myself through the mirror and it fit me perfect. I could feel my baby's' kick from the amount of my emotions. I quickly exited the bathroom and everyone went outside to the _Twilight._ (Who Anakin left behind for Ahsoka)

After minutes of flying, we arrived at the place. I could see all my relatives that showed up as well as a few friends of Anakin. I got up from my seat and walked to the ramp to get off.

My mom grabbed my arm and we waited for the ramp to open. It seemed like an eternity, but the ramp finally opened. I saw Anakin at the far back as well as Master Plo, my dad, and the rest of our friends.

Music began to play as my mom walked me down the aisle towards my husband. When I arrived, Master Plo began the ceremony.

"Dear the beloved..." Master Plo said, but all I could do was watch Anakin. We looked at each other's eyes until Master Plo reached the end.

"The rings please." I saw R2 with a pillow on his head with two gold rings. Anakin grabbed the rings and placed one on my proper finger and on his.

"Do you Anakin, take Ahsoka Tano, to be your lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Ahsoka, take Anakin Skywalker, to be your lovely wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me as a Jedi, I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Anakin leaned down and our lips met.

A few tears trickled down my eyes as I thought of what just happened. I wished we could have stayed like we were, but he had to pull away.

"Congratulations you two." Our friends were saying. "May you be happy in your new life."

"Thank you everyone. Thank you Master Plo for doing this for us."

"You're welcome little Soka." Master Plo said. "Now run off you two, your honeymoon awaits you."

Before I could turn around, Anakin carried me bridal style into the _Twilight_. He piloted the ship back to our house and within minutes, we arrived at our home.

Anakin grabbed my hand and we ran towards the bedroom of our house. He locked the door as I laid on the bed with my arms out telling him to take me. He quickly obliged and laid on top of me.

 **Hope you enjoyed the wedding chapter. And please give Brandon66 and me a shout out when you review. I couldn't have done it without him. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Co-Author: Brandon66**

 **Warning: Lemon scene in this chapter.**

 **In case there is any confusion, this takes place immediately after the last chapter. Enjoy.**

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I watched as my husband put his legs around my waist and leaned down to kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into my mouth.

His tongue licked the inside of my mouth for a while before moving down to my neck. I moaned and moaned as his warm mouth kissed my neck. The feeling I had now was unbelievable.

Eventually he moved up to my Lekku and gently bit on it. I screamed in pleasure, but Anakin pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" He asked as he thought he did something wrong.

"I'm fine Anakin, my Lekku and Monstrals are just very sensitive. Every time you touch them, my body gets turned on."

He smiled and moved up to my Lekku, this time he grabbed the tips of them and put them in his mouth. He sucked on them as I arched my head. I looked at him as he removed his mouth from my Lekku and removed his suit, leaving him in his boxers.

I followed afterwards and removed my wedding dress. I took my skirt and shirt off and was left with my bra and panties.

We moved back onto the bed and his mechanical hand supported me while his flesh hand undid my bra. Once that was done, I pulled his boxers off and he removed my panties.

His mouth sucked on my right breast and his other hand massaged and pinched my left. I arched my back as he sucked on it harder.

"YEEESSSS! FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER! FUCK ME ANAKIN. GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" I screamed and he obeyed every command. I began rubbing his sides and he seemed to enjoy that.

After he was done with my right breast, he moved to my left and gave it the same treatment. I screamed again.

"AHHH! YOU'RE REALLY GOOD AT THIS. DON'T EVER STOP!" I felt like I was about to explode.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I noticed my wife was enjoying the treatment I was giving her. If she loved this, she is going freak out for what I was about to do next.

I pulled away from her breast and made my way to her lower area. Once I reached my destination, I held her hips with my hands and started thrusting my tongue at her entrance. She let out a loud moaned and her legs held my head in place.

I picked up the pace on her lower area until I felt her walls tightening. It took another 5 minutes of licking her before she cummed all over my face. I swallowed what was on my mouth and looked at her.

"You taste delicious my wife." Her Lekku formed darker spots after I told her that. "Awww, you look so cute when you're embarrassed."

What she did next surprised me, she flipped me over so she was on top. She lowered her head onto my cock and began licking the tip of it. Slowly she took me in deeper until she couldn't anymore. She stroked whatever wasn't in her mouth and I groaned like crazy.

After about 5 minutes of her sucking me, I completely lost control and cummed in her mouth. She swallowed what she could and the rest covered her face.

She then positioned her entrance above my cock before slowly lowering herself. I moaned her name as she started to bounce. I loved the way her Lekku and breast bounced with her.

She went faster and faster until I felt myself ready to cum again. I knew she was close too by the tightening of her walls. With one hard thrust, I cummed inside her womb and her juices covered my cock. Once we were done, I pulled her next to me on the bed.

"Anakin...that...was...amazing!" She said in between breaths.

"I agree. Did you...enjoy it though...Ahsoka?"

"Of course I did, I never knew how much fun sex could be. This has turned into the best day of my life. I got to marry you AND make love to you on the same day."

We laid on the bed for the rest of the night, enjoying the presence of the other. Eventually, sleep began overcoming us but not before a few words were spoken.

"I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you too Anakin."

We kissed each other goodnight and we fell asleep, both of us still naked.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I haven't written a lemon in a while, but I tried my best. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update (12-04-16)**

 **I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but I've got an important announcement to make. I've been thinking or rewriting Anakin and Ahsoka In Love I and II but I wanted to hear the thoughts of the readers. If you have any questions or concerns about this, leave a review and I'll do another update when I can. If I can get at least 10 question or thoughts from 10 readers, the faster I'll make a decision.**


End file.
